Mass Effect: Outkasts
by Skrillexes
Summary: There is a terrorist on the run with a kill joy artefact that could kill everyon e! Those 'freaks' as you so put it happe n to be the N7's best and brightest even rivalling Commander Shepard. Despite the facts they are Psionic they will get the job done. The situation should be simple. The Outkasts will be sent aboard the Normandy for this mission. AU
1. Chapter 1 Starting

**A/N: This was just a random idea I had. I have no idea whether or not to continue it or not, so I am going to leave that up to you. I thought it would be funny if Shepard met a bunch of women who keep beating him at his own game. But no spoilers. Sadly I have no beta for this story but would like one, so I'll keep looking. Happy Easter everyone :D**

Skrillexes

Zero huffed pressing back her fringe. This meeting was unbearable as all hell. As usual Udina was being a bastard because he wasn't getting things his way.

"We need the best for this job not some freaks who call themselves a team. Commander Shepard should lead this mission because he can get the job done unlike some unstable group of girls!" He practically yelled at Anderson.

That did it! She stood up from the table crossing her arms and pacing her way up to Udina, if he thought he could insult her girl he had another thing coming!

"Those 'freaks' as you so put it happen to be the N7's best and brightest even rivalling Commander Shepard. You cannot turn down this offer of help from us, my girls are the best at their job. Do not forget that ever!" Zero warned.

"_My_?" Udina spat at her.

Zero glared just as intensely. "I bought those girls up after they were left alone and abandoned. They are more of mine than they will be their parents or the Alliance's task force. They are the best agents you could hope for." Zero watched as he stood down a little discomforted.

He tried again to strike her down, obviously desperate that she was not bowing down to him. "But isn't Agent Sarius's family the ones who were-"

"Sarius's family is irrelevant. They denied her this, she left and cut all tie's with no regret!" Zero barked.

Anderson played peacemaker for the two as he saw Zero's eyes turn a deep crystal blue from their normal brown. "The situation should be simple. The Outkasts will be sent aboard the Normandy for this mission. I'll alert Shepard of his guests" Anderson said dismissing Udina, Zero stayed behind and sighed.

"You know she isn't going to like this" Zero said brushing aside her brown hair.

"She'll learn to get along with them. What happened to Satin wasn't anyone's fault, she went rogue and had to be dealt with. Sarius did her job and eliminated her. End of story. Where are they now anyway? Last report said they had downtime in Porta Rico," Anderson offered her a drink.

"They're on Benning. Sarius made sure everyone got a holiday. Damn girl is too overprotective of her squad, also no further artefacts have been found which is good in some levels. I hope you know what you are doing with my girls, they aren't called the Outkasts for nothing, you know?" She laughed.

"Oh I know in more ways than one" Anderson said.

* * *

Sarius entered the psionic testing room, letting her powers vibrate a little always relaxed her. She tied her blindfold and loaded her gun with the live rounds while mentally activating the simulation. Turrents lined the wall as well as targets, she let the track of Sleep away by Bob Acri play soothing her. She smiled and spread her arms as if to fly while the metal room around her changed to a forest grove.

Her guns held in place she began to spin fastly to the sound of the music beat firing at the turrents. To those who were watching because her shots were so precise would only hear the music playing,

"Having fun?" Zero questioned stopping the music. Sarius lifted her blindfold to see Zero smiling at her.

"It helps with the dreams, I know I'm supposed to rest but this feels so...well better than dreams ever could do to my powers" She said.

Zero as always was interested in her girls continued to press on for answers. "They are acting up? Your powers are failing?" Zero pressed making Sarius defensive.

"No it's just that...so many times I remember Satin bring here for those nightmares to erase them. Sorry pitying the dead won't bring her back. It never does" She shrugged. "Do we have a mission?"

Zero clasped her hands together playing with them. "Yes a reassignment issue. We are having the girls and you assigned to a ship for transport to obtain an artifact in the Widow System, I suggest you get ready. Your environmental hardsuit it is downstairs and weapons all fixed and ready Agent" Zero said.

"Wait, what ship?" Sarius asked.

"You remember the Normandy?" Zero questioned.

"Yes, what about Athena? I haven't heard from her since a year ago. Last I head she was doing freelance work as a DI" Sarius answered.

"She's already being taken care of as we speak"

"And Crimson along with Crysis?" Sarius raised an eyebrow wanting to know of her two teammates.

"Downstairs, oh and Crimson has taken a liking to her new hairstyle you should know. So no teasing." Zero said smirked leaving her confused but not enough to press the matter. Only one more agent to get.

* * *

Athena looked at the dead body shaking her head.

"Any clue who?" She asked Bailey who shrugged.

"A few suspects. Sorry Agent, looks like you going to have to go. Special task force is coming in" Athena scoffed.

They were definitely not as special as her and her team. She looked up at the building the body had fallen off, she went up to the stairwell and sneakily broke into the car park he had jumped off. Looking around she checked over the edge and feeling around for any trace of another source that could have been connected. She saw a black skycar land near as four people came out all human. She kept checking around until the clues around her made her look outside. She saw one look up catching her gaze. She recognised him. Commander John Shepard.

"What do you think happen?" He demanded.

"I'm asking you the same thing, you didn't happen to kill him cause your bored did you?" She said pissing him off.

"Stop!" She backed off and ran as fast as she could some may call it cheating but she enhanced her powers to help her.

Jumping down two flights of stairs she kept bolting away. Something pulled her back which she recognised as biotics. "PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

"Lady you didn't stop!" A male voice said holding her down.

Athena groaned and threw him off with a Psionic blast checking to make sure she hadn't killed him by throwing him into the wall. She slid down the banister before jumping off and running away down the car park's back alley, only to be blocked off again by two people a man and woman with a riffles.

"I swear to god you don't take a hint" She mumbled putting her hands up.

She was taken to an interrogation room and sat down behind a table ignoring them talking to her. She felt a tug presence around the room, smirking while they were talking to her as she rolled her head back.

"Zero I really don't care anymore. You can come in" She said as the door opened. Her boss appeared in her regular uniform.

"Agent Athena is being released on Alliance Custody as well as Erebos. Athena outside now, we are being reassigned again. Sarius is going to come get you if you don't," Athena nodded and stood up glaring at the Commander.

"I would check your friend incase I accidentally gave him a concussion" She suggested walking out in style.

Sarius was leaning against a wall with an eyebrow raised. "You used your powers?" She accusingly asked.

"Oh come on! You would have done the same thing Kaida!" She responded.

"If I didn't have a choice left Ella! Why do you have to insist on being so reckless?" Sarius defended.

"The same reason why you have to be so guilt ridden and responsible for every little mistake we make!" Athena screamed back.

"Girls!" Zero caught their attentions and they stopped their argument. "There is a terrorist on the run with a kill joy artifact that could kill everyone! Don't you dare start now" They glared at each other until they had to move.

"What about Sofia and Icara?" Athena asked.

"Crimson and Crysis stayed around the clock actually checking into the program. We have to go by call signs on this every time, otherwise we are compromised unless you want to talk mentally oh and the Commander was checking your ass out" Sarius smirked.

"So what's going on?" Athena questioned ignoring the comment.

"We have a terrorist lose with a devanchi artifact and loaded with enough firepower to challenge every single freaking army there is, believe it or not we think it's an Asari! Also might be a Psionic as well" Sarius responded.

"Better for more than table dancing huh? Why an Asari?" She questioned.

"Simple only Asari had access to the vault it was in. And out off all the artifacts in there...it chose the one that ends the fucking galaxy!" Sarius shook her head. "Oh and some good news, that Commander will be our ship host already sorted, oh uh, yeah we also have to attend a party at the end of this to say our program is a fucking breeze and to let it stay open" Sarius shrugged at her heading outside to the skycar.

"Wait, what?" Athena's jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2 Names

**There is a future reference to a story I am writing in this chapter. I hope for some reviews so people can tell me what they think I should do with this story and whether to continue it, I would like to match the four Psionics with members of the Normandy so please if you have a suggestion who with I would appreciate it. Like I said earlier R&R. Enjoy!**

"So let me get this straight. That woman her name is Zero, okay that makes sense but she runs a freaking task force full of psonic's!?" Shepard demanded.

"Yes that girl Athena is one of them which explains how she managed to get out of the pull Major Alenko gave her. There are four of them in the testing stages as the Project is still new, Agents Sarius, Crimson, Athena and Crysis they all have Psonic abilities and have trained everyday to be the best of the N7's finest. Udina has made it quite clear that he wants the taskforce to fail" Anderson said.

"So we have to act as a taxi service?" Shepard responded.

"No they have to work and act as members of the crew. But they only answer to Zero and Sarius, one of the agents and top one there is. She's acting Captain for the taskfroce"

"Does the taskforce even have a name?" Shepard questioned.

"The Outkasts. Apparently because their freaks that they get called that enough to actually get it as their name" Anderson chuckled. "Also there is no point in lying to them trust me they always know the truth"

* * *

Sarius smirked when she saw the ship. Zero looked at her, "No you cannot do that" she said reading Sarius's mind.

"Never said I was going to, just thinking about it" Sarius defended.

Her navy blue environmental hostile suit hugged her curves. For each girl there was a different suit depending on what level and color suited their wanting.

Athena's was black and thinned.

Crysis was a greyish color.

Crimson's one was a dark white.

Sarius was sure that if Zero had one it would be black and white. Definetly, she thought as she saw her bosses uniform.

"It's time again isn't it?" Zero asked.

"I thought I had it under control but I don't. The others won't know it yet, but I remember her. I remember Oswin she's number five isn't she? She isn't here yet but she's the girl who dies twice and lives three times yet no one can hear her scream she just keeps going while they strap her to a frakking machine. Reloading her mind over and over again!" Sarius gripped the handle bars quicker.

"Calm Sarius. Remember, what you see and what you feel in your mind should not be spread with others" Zero calmed her quickly with the wave of her hand. Sarius felt her mind go blank.

"So when do we meet them?" She questioned.

"Right now." Zero watched as the rest of the girls came back from their little excursion to the labs where their gear was. They were all giggling and Sarius weakly smiled for them.

"Enjoy the guns?" She questioned.

"You know it Sar, so we going?" Crimson placed a pair of red chop stick in her hair. Before she could respond they all felt another presence that wasn't theirs.

"Admiral Anderson" They lined up saluting.

He shook his head. They were all closer than sisters with the way they acted. "I have on request before we put you on the Normandy, no psionics outside the battlefield unless necessary."

Crimson stepped forward. "I'm the trainer for our 'powers' on the team. We try to avoid using them outside the field anyway so you really don't have to worry, sir" She answered.

They were led to the airlock and led to the cockpit where a man with a baseball hat was. Zero immediately dismissed herself saying that she was only there to escort them to the ship. She gave them the usual lecture, be careful, practise carefully, don't get shot and no burning down the ship, in which Crimson giggled and said it was a good thing she left her laptop behind then.

Crysis tied her short shoulder length hair back in a ponytail and kept her head down thinking. She knew from his aura that he was arrogant and serious about his job when he had to be, but there was something else there she jut didn't know what. Anderson took them to the war room. Crimson kept looking at all the tech and couldn't keep her eyes of it long enough that Sarius had to drag her along with Athena in tow.

"Sir, you know our objective?" Athena questioned.

"I was told by Zero that you were on retrieval. She also said I would be given your speciality on the field. From what I gathered I was told you had all bases covered. So where can I count on your skills, which are?" Anderson asked them.

Sarius was the one to respond. "Crimson is our tech and demolitions expert. Crysis is our recon team and sniper also the Psionic expert in solving our freaky problems. Athena is our medic and CQB specialist and my second in command. I handle assignments, mission and hand to hand combat. As Zero would have explained we are trained to know how to fight back and survive."

He nodded and didn't say anything. She expected him not to.

* * *

Shepard put on his normal Alliance fatigues, he was still waiting for the special task group called the Outkasts to arrive."EDI, patch me through to Joker" He demanded.

"Yes Commander" EDI responded.

He washed some water on his face, that woman Athena was bugging him to hell. Why had he felt like he'd seen her before? She was only a year younger or so than him anyway. He looked at the photo of his family on Mindoir, they were all smiling at him. Jessica, his little sister had a massive grin on her face with all that red hair.

"Have they arrived yet?" He asked putting the photo back down.

"Commander those girls are hot! I mean seriously, are you sure they're soldiers?" Joker responded.

"Jeff" EDI could be heard.

"I mean- yes Commander they're in the war room waiting with Anderson" Joker shut off the com.

Shepard laughed and headed down to the war room, he saw his friend Kaiden chatting to one of them, he had a navy bodysuit on and a visor on top of her raven black blue hair. She blinked and faced him.

"Commander" She said saluting.

"Shepard please. It's nice to have you aboard Captain" He shook hand with her.

"It's Sarius then, you've met Athena. She told me meeting you was, uh, interesting. That's Crysis and Crimson" She pointed over her shoulder towards the two women who were in a conversation with each other. "Trust me, when they talk guns you won't get a word in" Sarius advised.

"Sarius? That's... interesting for a name" Shepard made her chuckle slightly.

"It's a call sign, we all go by them for protection. It's complicated for us, just don't ask for our real names and you will get along with them fine" Sarius made her way over to her team.

"Why not?" Kaiden asked her.

"Because, the people we used to be died. We can't be those name anymore. Our families hurt us too much" She shrugged.

"Did you get that?" Shepard asked him.

"No"


End file.
